


Things to Uphold

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fowler's father had been USMC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Uphold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.

Fowler's father had been USMC and had raised his son to understand what words like discipline, respect, duty and honour meant. Still, when Garrett, at age 17 informed his father he was not becoming a Marine you would have thought it was the fucking end of the world. The entire block heard the screaming and yelling and his mother crying as he threw all those words back into his father's face.

Years later he stood at his Quantico graduation, his father in the audience, and listened to the speaker dole out the same words; duty, and honour along with justice and respect. Garrett found himself believing those words for a second time in his life the same way he had believed them as a small boy on his father's knee. He only hoped this time he'd have the strength to uphold them all.


End file.
